Story of Evil
by igirisexual
Summary: "Once upon a time in another place, an evil kingdom who no one dared to face, and the ruler was a boy so mean, a tiny little prince of only age fourteen!" Story of Evil AU, based on the Vocaloid series. Oneshot.


**ok seriously you should only read this if you've heard the story of evil series (a set of vocaloid songs) because this is based off that series. if you want to listen, the order is: daughter of evil, servant of evil, regret message, re: birthday.**

* * *

Alfred was a young ruler, only fourteen years under his belt. He watched over his golden kingdom with bright blue eyes, always gazing and staring and learning. At his side, like a shadow, stood another boy. Always there, always willing to serve the prince. A twin, by the name of Matthew.

He was in no way, righteous. His funding came from the pocket of those he ruled. Anyone who couldn't pay taxes because part of the castle workforce. Servants. If anything, Alfred's behavior would be described as corrupt. Corrupt and wrong and evil.

The prince had loved a man of the blue kingdom. A charming and courteous fellow, name of Arthur. But even watching from his throne, he knew that the man of blue did not love him. No, those affections were reserved for an older man of green. Alfred's jealousy was poisonous.

One evening played dead silence. All but a whisper from the prince's lips. _Make sure the green kingdom is badly stirred._ He whispered those words to the governor. But, he gave the most important instruction to his twin. _That man must die._

Matthew traveled to the green kingdom, blade hidden beneath the sleeve of his coat. And he saw this man in the garden, such a kind man, a gentle man. He had never believed in love at first sight, so why had his heart gone through such palpitations then? But, the prince's orders rang clear in his head. The blade struck Francis of green kingdom, and Matthew was painted red.

He returned to his brother, bowing in front of him. _I have done as you asked._ He stood and tilted his head, smiling. _What would you like for dessert?_ The messy splatters of blood staining his clothes didn't phase him. He was to stay happy to keep his dear brother, the prince, happy, was he not?

Alfred had first been shocked at the sight of his bloodied twin, terrified. He had caused such a color to stain Matthew's clothes. Yet, the next day, the attack on the green kingdom was official. Houses were burned down, villagers murdered in cold blood. It was Alfred's bitter vengeance, and he felt no remorse as he watched the smoke lick high into the sky.

They lost track of when the people of the golden kingdom started rebelling. Led by a man of red, Yao, they stormed the castle, crying for the prince's punishment. He was sin incarnate, they would say.

As fists and weapons clattered against the closed door, Matthew was doing what had to be done. _Here are my spare clothes. Now take them, and run._ He handed over the garments, and Alfred looked at him with fearful eyes. Matthew insisted he run, as he himself put on some of Alfred's garments. _Now, I am the prince, and you the escapee._

The golden army had been weak, easy to defeat. Beaten by the war with the green kingdom, they were an easy task. The prince was caught. Matthew was lead to the guillotine the next day, the clock ringing three. He was to be punished for the sins of his brother.

Despite having been told not to stop, Alfred hesitated, hiding amongst the crowd in front of the execution square. His features shrouded by a hood, he looked up with fretful eyes. As the blade dropped down, he turned, and scurried away.

He ran for a long time, longer than ever before. Terrified and hurt, he stopped by a sandy shore. Matthew was dead, beheaded in his place. Alfred should've been the one dead, but he was not. His twin had sacrificed it all for his sake. Yet, all Alfred did now was sit in the shore's sand and gaze at the lapping waves.

_If I may have one wish_.. Alfred folded the letter and put it in an empty glass bottle. He topped it off with a cork, before letting it ebb out on the waves. _Let us meet each other once more, in the next life_. He wiped his eyes, and hid his face.

* * *

He blinked his eyes open. "Ugh, dude, what time is it?" He mumbled weakly, sitting up in his bed. His covers were disturbed now, and he stretched his muscled arms. "More importantly, why the heck did ya' wake me up?"

His twin smiled to him, having been sitting at the foot of his bed. "You were just sleeping very cutely, America. You looked like a little kid. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was having the weirdest dream.." America mumbled, fiddling with his hands to wake up his fingers.

"Really?" asked Canada. "What about?"

"I.." America hesitated, looking away. "I can't remember. It was probably something dumb, anyway." But, after trembling and leaning forward, he embraced his brother tightly. "I'm happy you're here, Canada."


End file.
